


Shone In Your Eyes

by ohthedestiel



Series: Chuck 2:54 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Names, Castiel Fixes Things, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedestiel/pseuds/ohthedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major fluff. Dean/Cas talking about feelings (however reluctantly) and finally do the deed for the first time in the series. (Not explicit. I attempted it and it sucked so I stopped)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shone In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heat of the Moment lyric. Yeah I know, fifty shades of cliche. Bear with me (: M just to be absolutely sure, but it's really T. I tried to write smut, I really did, but I couldn't. Oops.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot/dialogue. All characters belong to SPN and the CW.

When Castiel awoke, the first thing he saw was the large digital clock, bearing the numbers 3:45. It took him a moment to really wake up and come to his senses, and realize that he wasn't in Hell, as his nightmare suggested. No, he wasn't in Hell, but he was with his Righteous Man. After explaining to Dean that he intended to stay with the hunter and their nephilm for the foreseeable future, Dean promptly decided that since everyone important knew about them anyway, Cas would not even go through the pretense of his own room, and simply move into Dean's. Ever since, they had been sleeping together. Castiel wasn't required to sleep, but he found that it came to him much more easily than it had in the past, and he enjoyed nothing more than, after a long day of cataloging and archiving the inventory of the bunker with the Winchesters, retiring to his room with Dean, and cuddling up to his hunter, letting sleep overtake them both. He was quite partial to what Dean referred to as 'spooning', and both of them discovered that it was the most comfortable when Cas was in the position of the 'big spoon'. He had tried to explain to Dean that this did not emasculate him in any way, that it was just the most comfortable, and therefore logical, way of lying, but realized that this, coupled with the fact that he _was_ gestating their child (although not in the traditional sense) was forcing Dean to recognize a very new side of himself, and that his mate would need things taken slow. Cas was fine with this, because honestly, he wanted to take things slow as well. Although he and his mate had already had copulated once, which resulted in their nephilm, they hadn't since, and this time would be different, since this time they were officially together. Cas figured this would make it mean more, as human standards go. As he was mulling things over, he felt movement beside of him, and then saw two green eyes looking at him in the darkness. 

"Cas?" A low, sleepy voice asked, "What're you doin' awake? Didya have another bad dream?"

"No Dean," Castiel answered, knowing that there was nothing Dean could do, and not wanting to worry him unnecessarily. "I just woke up. Go back to sleep."

"Nah, 'm up now." Dean said, leaning up on one elbow to reach over Cas, and flipping on the lamp beside him. "'Sides, there was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"Yes?" Castiel looked down at Dean, from his vantage point sitting up with his back against the headboard.

"I think, God, you know I'm not really good at saying this kind of stuff, shit, I think it's time we had a little roll in the hay."

Cas laughed. "Dean," he said, "I would love to 'roll in the hay' with you any day."

Dean sat up, and looked at his angel. Both he and Cas were clad in only boxers, and that fact and the fact that boxers hid exactly  _nothing_ was incredibly clear to Dean as he moved to where he was straddling the other man. Dean placed his hands on Cas's face, and looked into the blue eyes that he would know anywhere. He gently kissed his angel, but soon the kiss deepened, both men being hunger for the other, and as their few clothes came off and their bodies came together, neither thought they had ever known a deeper joy.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, an angel and his hunter watched the sunrise.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean, Dean?"

"Why would you choose me? I get that I'm your baby mama and all, but why would you want to be with me? You are, you," Dean sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture Castiel had learned meant he was searching for what to say. "You are amazing. And honestly, I've been thinking of ways to describe you, and the closest I can get is glorious. But even that doesn't do you justice. I just don't get why a guy like you would stay with a guy like me, a dropout with six bucks to his name, if that."

"Dean." Cas paused "Why must you always sell yourself short? You are the most wondrous human I have ever had the honor of knowing. I know you better than you know yourself. I  _remade_ you, and to imply that you are nothing more than ordinary is  _insulting._ You are absolutely miraculous. If I have to tell you every day for the rest of eternity to get it to click in your mind I will. Do  _not_ ever think that I am  _settling_ for you. I am the luckiest being in all Creation to know that you are mine. I love you."

Dean was taken aback. He had no idea Cas saw him like that. The only person he even dreamed could ever see him the way Cas described was his mother. To realize that this angelic being saw him as extraordinary, well, let's just say that'll give a guy a confidence boost.

"Cas I- I love you too. I love our kid too."

"Likewise Dean, likewise."

"So, how much longer should it be?"

"Well," Cas said "you are about eight weeks along, so I'd say it would be maybe another two months for the child to fully mature. It's usually a little longer, but with the strength of my grace combined with the power of your soul, the time is not only shortened, but the child itself will be more powerful than the average nephilm. And from what I've heard, we are the talk of the town up in Heaven."

"What's new?" Dean asked. "So, what were you thinking about names?"

"I haven't actually. Have you?"

"Well, for a girl, I was thinking Mary Jo. I haven't really thought that much on a boy really."

"Does this mean you favor a girl Dean?" Cas asked, a playful glint in his eye.

"No, I just thought you might want a little input."

"Well, I quite like Mary Jo. For a boy, maybe we could name him Aaron Robert."

"Aaron. I like that. I bet Bobby'd like the middle name too." Dean smiled. "Aaron's a bible name ain't it? What does it mean?"

"Mountain of strength. I thought it would be suitable to a child of ours." Cas said.

"I agree." Dean was more conflicted than ever now. He'd been praying for a girl, but now he kinda was on board with the idea of a boy. This one, as they say, would be 'left up to God'. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
